Happy Beginnings part 2
by tuliprose
Summary: Continuation of my first Fanfic, Happy Beginnings. Please read first, before this one.


Part 2 of Happy Beginnings

I haven't really thought about making this story a series, but was asked to consider it, so Here's part 2 of Happy Beginnings. Thanks to daniellm for giving me the idea to do this.

Emma Swan-Jones was being held tightly by her husband, Killian. She sighs, as he lets her go a little, still holding her in his arms. She smiles, and wipes his eyes with her hand as he chuckles. "We're going to have a baby…." He whispers. She laughs a little and nods. "yes, we are." Killian sits her down at the dinner table and holds her hand, giving it a light kiss. "Well, my love. What do we do now?" he asks. Emma laughs, and gets up from her chair. "Now, we eat. I have a pot of soup on the stove that my mother has made for me today. We should have a little meal, and a little quiet time before everyone finds out and starts banging on the door. Who knows how long my mother will be able to keep this secret." She starts heading to the stove, when she feels his arms wrapped around her waist. He whispers in her ear, "I will get you some soup, you sit down and rest. You've been sick all day." He leads her back to her chair, and kisses her on the head. She sighs, but doesn't argue about it now. She knows that he's old-fashioned, and doesn't push him on it. He serves her the soup, and gets a bowl for himself. He sits down next to her, and squeezes her hand. She smiles, and starts to eat. The soup is good, but she eats it very carefully, to make sure that she doesn't get sick from it. Killian watches her as she eats, and smiles. "How did I get so lucky? How did this vision become mine, and is now carrying a precious child for me? What did I do to deserve her?" he thinks to himself. She stops eating and looks at him with a smile. "What are you thinking? You haven't touched your soup, and is staring at me like I'm going to disappear." He smiles and grabs her hand again. "I'm just amazed at how beautiful you are right now. I'm just so happy, that I feel like I could burst." Emma laughs, "I feel the same way. And we still need to tell the others, before Snow does." Killian reaches into his pocket and pulls out his cell phone. Emma sees that he's about ready to dial people, when she places her hand on top of his. "Wait, Killian. I know you want to tell people right way. But there's a better way to do it." He stops dialing, and turns the phone off. He places it on the table, and looks at her. "Okay, what do you have planned?" Emma smiles, and finishes her soup. "There's a way to let everyone know all at once, let's have an announcement ceremony. At Granny's" He smiles, and picks up the phone. "First, we need to let your father know. Hopefully, he doesn't come running in with a sword threating to run me through." Emma laughs, and nods as Killian dials the number. The phone rings, and is answered by Snow. "Hello?"

"Hi, Snow…. I just found out the good news about my wife." Snow laughs, "That's great, Killian. Does this mean, I can tell my husband?" Killian nods, as Emma smiles at him. "Well, actually…. We would like to have an announcement ceremony at Granny's. But, we will need your help. And David's help as well. So, would you be so kind as to bring him over tomorrow morning? We want to tell him in person." Snow laughs, and agrees to bring him over first thing in the morning. Killian hangs up, as Emma walks over to the sink after grabbing the bowls to wash them. He follows her, and he wraps his arms around her as she fills the sink with soap and water. "Snow will bring him over tomorrow morning." He whispers. Emma smiles and nods. "Good." He lets her go, walks to the stove and puts the rest of the soup into a storage dish, and puts it in the refrigerator. Then he turns as Emma finishes drying the last bowl. He gently grabs the bowl, and sets it down in the empty sink. He turns her around, and kisses her passionately. Emma wraps her hands around him, as he deepens the kiss. She laughs as he sweeps her up into his arms, and carries her upstairs. "I know we have a lot of planning to do, but right now I just want to show my wife how much I love her." She kisses him, as he walks her into the bedroom and kicks the door closed.

The next day, Killian wakes up, and smiles as he remembers all that happened yesterday. He looks over at Emma, sleeping peacefully on his chest. He kisses her on the head, and sighs. She smiles as she wakes up herself. She slowly opens her eyes, and kisses him softly. "Good morning, my love." He whispers, as he wraps his arms around her tightly. "Good morning, sweetie." He smiles, and turns to lay her down on the bed. She laughs, "Are we going for round 2 in the morning?" He laughs, and shakes his head. "No, I just want to say good morning to someone else." She smiles, as he moves down to her stomach, and kisses her deeply. "Good morning, baby." He smiles, as he rubs her stomach. She reaches down and strokes his hair, as he kisses her stomach again. He looks up at her, and smiles. She sits up, and reaches for her robe, when she feels nauseous. She grabs it quickly, and puts it on while running to the bathroom. Killian grabs his pants and pulls them on, then runs to the bathroom after her. She is on the floor, vomiting when he pulls back her hair and rubs her back. "I think it's about time we get some saltine crackers for me when I wake up in the morning." She states, as she flushes the toilet and takes a quick drink of water before she turns back to him. Killian looks at her confused, and she smiles and explains. "The crackers help with morning sickness. I had them when I had Henry." He nods, and wraps his arms around her again. "I understand." She places her arms around his neck and gives him a tight hug. He holds her tightly, as he sighs. "I will need to find out more about this, but I'm willing to learn." He lets her go a little, and she smiles as she looks at him in the eyes. "I know. And I will help you if you need any explanations." He smiles, and gives her a light kiss. She pushes him away a little, and turns to brush her teeth. Killian walks back into the bedroom. He sees her walk in, and starts to put clothes on. "Are you going to go to work today?" Emma turns and see him watching her, and she knows that he's nervous for her. She sits down on the bed, and pats it for him to sit. He fixes his hook as he sits down next to her. "Killian, I know you're old-fashioned, and I love you for it. But there's no reason for me to not go to work." He starts to argue, but she places a finger on his lips to quiet him, and continues. "I won't do anything that will harm me or the baby. I will be very careful while I'm at work. And you and David will be there in case I need you. I promise you, Killian. Nothing will happen to me or the baby while I'm at work. I can't just sit around and do nothing while you work. Not for 9 months. I will go crazy." Killian looks at her, and sighs. "I can understand that, I just don't want you to put yourself in harm's way. You may be the Sheriff, and the Savior, but you are also my wife. And now the mother to my child. I will be watching you, and I'm sure David will be too." Emma smiles, and places a hand on his face and strokes his scruff with her thumb. "I know. I promise, And I haven't really need to be the Savior since we brought back all the happy endings. As for sheriff, I will stop working when I can't do the job anymore. And anytime there's a problem, I promise that I will let you and David handle it." He grabs her hand, and kisses it and sighs. "Okay, deal. Now let's go and get our baby fed. We need to get ready for Snow and David. I just hope he doesn't kill me for impregnating his only daughter." She laughs, and kisses him as they walk downstairs to get breakfast.

They just finished their food, when they hear a door knock. Killian sighs, as Emma smiles at him. He walks to the door, and opens it to see Snow and Charming. Emma smiles, and follows him to the door. Snow smiles and gives him a hug. David looks at him with a straight face, but gives him a hand shake when he walks in. Killian looks at Emma, and sighs. David gives Emma a hug, and Snow smiles as she squeezes her. Emma smiles, and welcomes them in. David looks as nervous as Killian feels. Emma looks at Snow with a question and Snow shakes her head. "I didn't say anything." She mouths to her. Emma nods, and smiles. "Well, guys. Let's sit down and talk. I have coffee ready if you want it." David nods, and Snow smiles as they all walk to the dinner table. Killian sits across from David as Snow helps Emma with the coffee. As soon as the coffee was set in front of them, Snow sits next to David, as Emma sits next to Killian. She places her hand on his leg, and squeezes it a little to show him that she's there. He turns and looks at her with a small smile. David looks at them both. "Okay, guys. Snow told me that we needed to come over before work for some reason. But she wouldn't tell me what that reason was. Now I know there's something going on, so out with it. Is everything okay?" Killian looks at Emma, and she smiles at him in encouragement. He clears his throat, and looks at David. "David, remember when I asked you for your blessing for Emma's hand in Marriage?" David looks at him, and nods. "yes, and I gave you that blessing." Killian smiles a little, "Do you remember what I said before I asked you?" David nods, "Yes, you said that, there's one way for me to not lose my family, and that's to let it grow…." He stopped, and looked at Emma. She smiled brightly as she nodded. "I'm pregnant, Dad." David looks at Killian, and smiles at him. Killian smiles back. They both jump up and gives each other a hug, as Emma and Snow laugh. David gives Killian a pat on the back. "Congratulations, Dad!" he smiles as Killian chuckles. "Congratulations to you, Grandpa." David gives Emma a tight squeeze as Snow gives Killian a hug. They all sat back down, and they chatted for a bit. David sees that Killian had suddenly become quiet. He stood up, and everyone looks at him, as he motions for Killian to follow him. Killian looks at Emma and Snow, stands up and follows him. They walk into the living room. Snow stops Emma from getting up, and smiles. "He's fine. He just wants to talk to him. Father to Father." She whispers.

David turns and places his hands on Killian's shoulders and looks at him in the eyes. "I know how you are feeling right now. I can see it in your eyes. I've felt it too, when Snow was pregnant with Emma, and with Neal. I know you have doubts about this child. I did too. I have felt like I am not good enough to be a good father to my child. So, I am here to tell you what you need to hear, right now. Yes, you will have more obstacles than other fathers. Your hook will seem like a danger to your child. I am telling you right now, I have seen you with my daughter. And I have seen you with Henry. And you have never hurt either of them with it. You know what you can do with your hook. And you have always been careful. I don't doubt for a second that you can do this. You are the best man for Emma and this baby. Don't ever doubt that. And don't ever doubt that you will be the best father for this baby. When this baby comes, and they place it in your arms for the first time, you won't even think about your hook. All you will see is this child that you and my daughter have created, and you will have an intense feeling of love for this child. Emma and that child is all that will matter to you. Nothing else will. They will mean everything to you, and everything you do will be for them. Embrace it." Killian nods at David with tears in his eyes, and David gives him a tight squeeze. "Thank you, David." He whispers. David and Killian let each other go, and they smile at Emma and Snow. "Well, now that's done. When do we tell the town?" David asks, as they all sit down and talk about how to announce the pregnancy at Granny's. Then they all go to work, after Emma talks to David about her job restrictions, And when the baby comes, David will go from being a back-up sheriff, to a permanent sheriff.

After a week of preparations at Granny's with Granny and Ruby keeping it a secret, The town got together for a big announcement. People came in with a lot of food, and drinks. Emma stayed by Killian the whole time. And once everyone had arrived, Killian stood up in front of the diner and tapped his hook on his glass. "Everyone, Attention please!" It all got quiet as people looked at him. He cleared his throat, and continued. "I want to thank everyone for being here tonight. Emma and I are very grateful to all of you for your continued love and support. We are here tonight to announce to one and all…" He sighs and smiles as he pulls Emma to him and holds her tightly. "We are expecting a baby!" Everyone cheers and applauds as they all walk up to the happy couple and congratulates them. It was late when everyone decided to go home. After everyone left, and the only people were The Charmings and the Swan-Jones. They all gather all of their things, and thanked Granny and Ruby for all of their hard work. They all went back to their homes. Killian and Emma walked into their house, locked the door, and Killian grabbed Emma before she could head upstairs, and gave her a tight squeeze and held her. "I'm so happy right now." He whispered. She nodded and tightened her hold around his neck. "I'm happy too." She whispered back. They both walked upstairs, and got into the bed, with their arms wrapped around each other, as they fell into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
